More than a Kiss
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Spoiler alert!  A oneshot about Robert and Giselle from Disney's 'Enchanted' Summary inside...didn't know where else to put this...


**_A/N: Just thought I'd crank out a oneshot to get the creative juices flowing. I saw Disney's 'Enchanted' today and it was lovely! Amy Adams was wonderful and a perfect Disney Princess. Don't worry, I shall update my works-in-progress soon. Have faith. My computer woes (the main reason why I've been lacking) should be resolved now. So, to shake off the cobwebs and loosen the old typing fingers up, I came up with this oneshot that will answer a question that came up after the credits began to roll._**

**_"Does a former animated fairy tale princess know what happens on the wedding night?" _**

**_Inspired by a scene where Robert tries to explain what his girlfriend thought he and Giselle were up to the night before, this story does contains spoilers. So be warned!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! DISNEY OWNS THE WORLD! (Okay, I made up the part about Robert's mother...but that's it!) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

More than a Kiss...

While planning their wedding, Giselle asks Robert a question about that night they had their first fight...And Robert realizes he's only began to scratch the surface of Giselle's naivety.

* * *

"Robert?" asked the sweet melodic voice he loved to listen to. Robert looked up from his laptop at the petite redhead sitting beside him at the dining room table. The divorce attorney could hardly believe that this beautiful woman was his one True Love sent by fate or destiny or whatever from a parallel universe of fairy tale creatures and happily ever afters. Even now dressed in his old sweats that were hanging off her lithe form, she still looked like the princess he and his young daughter had rescued on the rainy streets of New York. He remembered with a smile how she had thought the cartoon castle on the billboard advertisement was real and she was trying to ask for directions. And in a matter of two days this happy-go-lucky girl had changed his cynical views on love and wove her own special brand of magic on him and his world.

Now, three months later they were planning their wedding. Robert was looking on the Internet and Giselle was scoping out bridal magazines for inspiration. For of course she would design her own gown. She made all of her own clothes, and she wasn't afraid of recycling fabric...like his curtains. She was even starting her own business...with Robert's help. They had bought Nancy's old design studio and were converting it into a line of princess gowns for girls. Remembering his old girlfriend, he hoped she was doing alright in Andalasia. They had seen her going off with Prince Edward, Giselle's former fiancée, making their way down the streets of New York with smiles on their faces. And with an picture of them at their wedding in the fairy tale land emailed to them a week later (with a confusing message about the animals fixing her cell phone) he had a feeling his former-hopeless-romantic-flame was doing just fine.

"Robert? Yoo-hoo!" said Giselle in a sing-song voice, waving a hand in front of his face. Snapping out of it, Robert said to her,

"Sorry, I was just...thinking..."

"About what?" Giselle asked with that adorable giggle of hers. He smiled and said taking her hand,

"Us."

She blushed and ducked her head, her long red locks falling over her face. She cleared her throat and looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear

"What are you looking for on the...in-ter-net?" she asked drawing the unfamiliar word out.

"Travel agencies...If we're going to go on any kind of decent honeymoon we're going to have to start planning it now." Robert said turning back to the monitor.

"What's a...honey-moon?" she asked. He looked at her blankly,

"You know...a honeymoon..." When she shook her head in confusion, Robert remembered who he was talking to, "A honeymoon is a special trip where two people who get married go to a romantic place for at least a week...so that they can start they're happily ever after right."

She brightened,

"Oh! That sounds lovely! Will Morgan get to go?"

"Well it's not unheard of to take kids along on the honeymoon...but it's really suppose to be a time where a couple get to be alone together." Robert answered.

"Oh...like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah but...then the real fun begins!" Robert said with a quirk of his eyebrows and a sly smile on his face.

"Ooh...what will we do Robert? A picnic? Fly a kite? Go for a run in the woods? Go swimming? Oh! I heard riding a flying carpet is fun and romantic!" Giselle said her mouth going a mile a minute. Furrowing his black eyebrows, Robert said,

"Well..first of all...we don't have flying carpets here..."

"Oh...really?" Giselle asked disappointed.

"And second of all...we'll probably spend most of our time in our room." Robert said hoping light would dawn on her. She frowned and sniffed,

"And do what? Watch television? That doesn't sound like fun..."

"Uh...No...Um...Sweetheart? Do...you know where babies come from?" he asked.

"Oh of course!" she smiled.

"Oh good..." Robert said relieved.

"They come from Mr. Stork. And he certainly is a nice old bird. And he's so funny! He told me about this time he delivered a baby elephant to a circus..."

Robert cut her off,

"No! No...oh boy..."

He ran a hand over his five o'clock shadow. Knowing her and where she came from, the stork probably did deliver babies. But this wasn't Kansas, Toto. How the heck was he going to explain this one? It was something he needed to talk to her about before they got married, that was for sure.

"Um...okay...Remember why I asked we move you into the apartment that opened up next door until the wedding?" he began.

"Why yes...You said, 'that it wasn't a good idea for Morgan to see two people to live together before they get married'." Giselle said verbatim.

"Right, because statistics show that not many cohabiting couples stay married after they finally get married. I know, I'm a divorce attorney. They just jump into the fantasy of being married without actually making the commitment thinking it will be the same thing. But it's not. It's entirely different with that little piece of paper, crazy as it sounds." Robert said.

"Robert...what does this have to do with a honeymoon?" Giselle asked.

"Well..." Robert said searching.

"Robert..." Giselle asked.

Praying it was a change of subject, Robert asked,

"Yes Giselle?"

"Does...does it have to do with that funny feeling I felt the night of our first fight?" Giselle asked cautiously. He asked with confusion,

"You mean 'anger'?" He hoped she wouldn't be angry on their wedding night!

"No...no...That...funny feeling I got in my tummy...after I got angry. When we were just standing there...close...looking into each others eyes. You had gotten out of the shower...your hair was still wet...and...and I think you were in nothing but your robe..." She whispered the last part with a blush, making Robert chuckle. He told her,

"Actually...I was wearing my boxers...Living in a house with a little girl I'm kind of use to not walking around naked."

"What's naked?" she asked.

"You were saying?" he prompted her, placing a hand over his big mouth and leaning on his elbow.

"Well...that moment...As we were looking at each other...and I touched your chest...I felt...funny...in my lower tummy." She said patting her abdomen. He cleared his throat,

"Oh?"

"It was like...I wanted to do more than kiss you..." she said unsure of her answer.

"Really?" he asked with a slight smile, hope shining through.

"Yeah...what does that mean Robert?" she asked. He shook his head and said,

"Honestly Honey...that's a question I think I'll let my mother answer for you."

"Your mother? Well I know she said she liked me, but why can't you tell me?" Giselle asked.

"I could...but it's better if you hear it from a woman. Because it's something mothers usually tell their daughters." Robert said knowing Giselle never had a mother of her own.

"Oh...Will I tell it to Morgan someday?" Giselle asked.

"Jiminy Cricket I hope so...Because I know I can't handle that." Robert said releasing the breath he was holding.

"How do you know?" Giselle asked.

"Because if I can't tell you I don't think I can tell her." Robert said.

"Sure you could! I mean...I'll be glad to tell her whatever it is...but it's important she hears it from you too...because you love her." Giselle said putting a hand on his arm. He smiled and said,

"You're right. And I love you...so after you have your talk with Mom, I'll answer any question you have. Besides, maybe by the time Morgan is old enough, I'll be ready to tell her."

"When will that be?" Giselle asked.

"When she's thirty-five!" Robert said.

"Robert! What if she meets her true love before then?" Giselle asked with a laugh.

"Oh no he won't! I have her fairy tale all planned. We'll lock her in her room when she's thirteen and keep her there. Her true love will have to rescue her like everyone else in this family." Robert joked sending her into a fit of giggles. Knowing letting his mother explain the facts of life to her was a cop out, but it really was better. Besides, Giselle had worked her charm and magic on his mother from the second they met. At first his mom had been afraid Giselle was just as flighty as his first wife, but seeing the way she was with Morgan and the way her son's face lit up when he was in the room, his mother knew he had found the right girl. And in a way he was relived that Giselle was so innocent. Obviously she was a virgin, and the idea that he would be her first thrilled him. That meant she would be all his. In a way he was a virgin too since Morgan's mother had been the one woman he had really been with...and it wasn't really all that great if memory served. And he had a funny feeling that it would be fantastic with Giselle...once she knew how it was done.

"Come on...help me figure out where we should go. We will sightsee on this honeymoon too, I promise."

"Okay! Say, I've heard a lot of great things about France..." she said pulling her chair around to look over his shoulder.

"What about the Caribbean? Crystal blue waters...white sandy beaches..."Robert suggested. She waved a hand and said,

"Nah...too many pirates..."

"Hey Giselle..."Robert said. She looked up at him with those wide blue eyes of hers and said,

"Yes Robert?"

He captured her lips with a long, deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled back to look at her face, he said quietly,

"I was thinking about doing more than a kiss that night too..."

"Oh...there's that funny tummy feeling again..." she said in a whisper. He pecked her lips and then smiled in content as she laid her head on his shoulder to look at the screen. Taking up his cordless mouse, Robert sighed knowing that he couldn't wait to kiss the bride...and then some.

"Robert?" Giselle asked gently.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we go to this Disney World place I've heard of?" she asked. Robert laughed,

"Let me pull up the website..."

The End


End file.
